


-- 🎮

by kenziexxmars



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Gen, Mars, best friend au, best friend felix, felix - Freeform, felix lee - Freeform, soft hours, stray kids - Freeform, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenziexxmars/pseuds/kenziexxmars
Summary: in which best friends battle it out for free pizza
Kudos: 2





	-- 🎮

\------

“Haha! Yes!” She bounced on the couch, brandishing the game controller like the director of a marching band. “I won again!”

Felix’s face melted into a pout and his nose scrunched in deep thought. “How is she so good?” He muttered to himself as the controller slid from his hands.

She stood and started prancing around the room, giggling to herself as she watched him sit in stunned silence. “Face it, Lixie. I’m a Mario Kart master!” She flopped on the couch next to him.

He was still frozen, staring blankly at the results screen in front of them. She’d beaten him by mere seconds. He’d been leading almost the whole race, then on the last turn she slipped by into first. Winning the final race gave her the push she needed, and she ended up in first overall.

They continued to sit like this, but then the girl’s stomach rumbled loudly. It gave her an idea. “I have a proposition,” she announced.

“Go on,” Felix responded, voice still tinged with defeat. 

She shook his shoulders, “A rematch. Loser buys pizza.”

He blinked a few times. A sly smile grew on his lips with each passing second. “You’re on. Where’d my controller go?” Felix shrugged her grip off his arms and swiped his controller off the floor. He crossed his legs and used his knees to steady his elbows. Determination crossed over his previously placid features.

This was the Felix she was used to. She knew him giving up after the last race was simply a rouse. It looked as if nothing was going to stop him from winning. No matter, she would be giving her all as well.

The girl didn’t know what was more motivating. The competition or the pizza. Regardless, they both raced like their lives depended on it.

Race one, she won. Things were looking good.

Race two, Felix won. No worries, she could pull it back in.

Race three, Felix again. Oh boy, things were looking rough. Maybe they’d tie and have another rematch? Or just split the price of the pizza?

Race four, the final stretch. She led most of the race, so things were looking up. But then, during the last lap, Felix zips by. Just like she did to him. No, this can’t be. Both were leaned forward towards the screen. One touch and they’d topple forward. The finish line is in sight. She unleashes every item she’d been saving.

Felix wins. 

A flurry of screams are released. Agony from her. Celebratory whoops from him. He marches around the room, fist pumping high in the air.

His smile is wide as he says, “Make sure you order two pizzas. My crushing victory has made me extra hungry.”

─ ✧ ─

~~𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘰𝘯~~

\- 𝓂𝒶𝓇𝓈


End file.
